Well, Here Goes Nothing THE REVISED EDITION
by Sevyn
Summary: I'm baaaaaaack! And 'WHGN' has been rewritten. Very few days left 'til school and Naruto has found himself constantly thinking about a certain someone. Does said someone feel the same? We'll just have to see. Yaoi. Enjoy and review!
1. Well Here Goes Nothing

**_The following stands for this chapter and all chapters to come._  
Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.  
**Warning: **Yaoi.

* * *

Hello all! I are backeth! Cookies and cake to all who stayed with this story, even through the long wait. You make me smile. I just wanted to mention before I get on to the story is that as soon as this version of the story (the rewritten/revised) has caught up with the old one, the other version will be deleted. Unless many people ask me to keep it, which I highly doubt will ever happen. And another thing: All the characters in this story that belong to me will be renamed. So when the time comes and you're wondering 'Who's who?' just let me know in your review and I'll get right back to you.

Sooo.

Without further ado, I present to you: **Well, Here Goes Nothing (The Revised Edition)**!  
Be sure to review!! _'Naruto's Thoughts.'_

**TheDarkestWhiteRose.**

* * *

Four days until school started again, and Uzumaki Naruto was at the park, sprawled out on the grass, watching clouds. He had always come here, since his father had died when he was very young, to think and sort out his problems. But this particular problem was different than any other. He was having 'Love Troubles'. And it was taking him a while to think things through. He knew he was wanted somewhere else at the time but he couldn't bring himself to go.

He had been thinking about this 'special someone' all summer, and even as summer drew to a close, his thoughts wouldn't let up. And he wasn't sure if they ever would. He **never **thought of Sakura this much when he was younger, and he was just as obsessed with her then as Lee was now.

During his whole vacation in Suna for the past two months, all he ever thought about was that one person. He had only met him last year, but that didn't stop him from feeling like he had known him all his life.

Sasuke. He sure was beautiful. And perfect. I don't believe Sasuke needs a description because c'mon, it's Sasuke. Everyone knows about Sasuke, and his perfection. Even his duck-butt shaped hair is perfect and you know it. Sasuke has everything going for him: The hott girlfriend, the good grades, the amazing looks, and everything else in the world that you can consider perfect. So there's no need for a description.

* * *

Since Naruto hadn't shown up to Ichiraku's, with Kyuubi, like he was supposed to, Sasuke had come looking for him. Itachi and he were throwing a small 'Welcome Home' get-together for Kyuubi and Naruto so the four could…'catch up' (It was mostly Itachi's idea).

It had been completely silent at the table, aside from the random swooning at the other tables directed at the Uchiha brothers. That is, until Kyuubi showed up. Without Naruto, Sasuke noticed. So after Kyuubi had situated himself, Itachi had begun a little welcome party game, specifically for Kyuubi. When the two had completely forgotten that Sasuke was sitting right across from them, and started going to the next level of their game, Ichiraku had told them to take it somewhere else and Sasuke went to look for the missing blonde.

* * *

Luckily, the first place he decided to search was the park.

"Hey dobe, mind if I sit?"

Naruto didn't even have to look behind him to know who it was. Only one person in the entire world called him by that. "Not particularly. Knock yourself out."

As soon as Sasuke made himself comfortable lying on the grass, he decided to get straight to the point. "Where were you earlier?"

"It smells like it's gonna rain."

"Answer me."

"If you **must** know," Naruto sat up from his previous position. "I was here."

"You were supposed to meet us at Ichiraku's. Well? Explain yourself."

"I needed someone-- I mean some_time_ to think."

"About what?"

"You wouldn't understand."

Feeling challenged, Sasuke sat up straight. "Try me. I'm a Uchiha for Kami's sake."

"That's exactly my point."

"Just tell me."

"Sasuke…have you…well have you ever had a crush on someone…but thought they would never like you back…? Wait. Don't even answer that. You're **Uchiha Sasuke**, you're incapable of love."

"That's where you're wrong dobe. I actually am capable of emotion. I am, after all, human."

"I never said you were incapable of emotion teme, I said you're incapable of love."

"Whatever dobe."

"So who is it?"

"Who's who?"

"Who's this person you seem to be infatuated with?"

"The sky's getting darker." _'I guess it really _is_ going to rain.'_

"Dobe stop changing the subject. Be serious for once. Do I know them? Do they go to our school? What grade--"

"Whoa! Slow down buddy! For such a quiet person, you sure do ask a lot of questions…"

"Well maybe if you answered some…"

"Fine. Yes, you know him."

"So it's a guy."

Realizing his mistake, Naruto quickly retorted. "I never said that."

"Yes you did."

"Nuh uh."

"Dobe, you're being childish. You said it was a guy. Now get over it and tell me who it is."

"…He's not an 'it'."

"Whatever… Sooo, it isn't Neji right? 'Cause he may be pretty, but he sure is lacking."

"Sasuke are you bi?"

"No. You may like boobs and penises, but I like solely penises just fine."

"So you're…gay? Like…you like guys?"

"I guess. I've never really liked any girls and going out with Sakura is just a way to keep suspicious people's mouths shut. I really don't like her. **At all**." He seemed to really stress the 'At all' part.

'_Oh my god.' _"You shouldn't be with anyone you don't like. That's just cruel to them." _'Jackpot.' _Naruto had to use a lot of his willpower to restrain the smile that was threatening to cross his face.

"Yeah I know."

"Sasuke?"

"Yeah, dobe?"

"If a guy liked you, would you go out with him?"

"Sure, if he met the specified requirements."

"Oh." _'The jackpot just went bankrupt.'_ Naruto suddenly feels something plop onto his head, and looks up. The sky was much darker than before. "Umm…it's getting late, so I'm just gonna go now."

"Dobe, I mean Naruto, you can't go yet." _'It's either now or never.'_ "You didn't even tell me who--"

Before Sasuke could finish; Naruto crushed their lips together in a sloppy but heated kiss. How cute, kissing in the rain.

A raindrop fell on Sasuke's nose.

After what felt like forever, Naruto pulled away from Sasuke, both blushing furiously and Sasuke's eyes still closed. He hadn't even realized he closed them.

Immediately, Naruto rose to his feet,

"I'm so sorry Sasuke."

And jetted.

* * *

As the rain proceeded to fall, Sasuke slowly began to open his eyes. He was still sitting on the ground, dazed, confused, and aroused, every once in a while bringing his fingers gently to his lips. He was scared that if he just outright touched them, he'd cream his pants. But if he touched them gently, he could still feel the tingly sensation.

'_Did Naruto just…kiss me…?'_

Yes, yes he did.


	2. A Dream Is A Wish

Hiiiiiii. Long time, no see my pretties! How have all of you been? I know one thing: You've been very patient. And I thank you. Here's the next chapter.

**TheDarkestWhiteRose.**

* * *

About 10 minutes after Naruto had run away from Sasuke, the rain started pouring buckets at a time. Unfortunately, the blond still had a long way to go, especially by foot. 

By the time he arrived to the four-bedroom house---where he resided with his aunt, older brother, and cousin---he was soaked to the bone. His socks squished in his shoes as he made his way to the living room.

Empty.

He stopped moving and quieted his breathing as much as possible to hear the sounds of the house.

Silence.

Figuring no one was home, he went straight to his room.

Clothes removed, Naruto stood naked in front of the mirror, scrutinizing himself yet again.

"Sasuke wouldn't want me. Who am I kidding…?" Just like every other time he looked in the mirror, Naruto failed to see his own beauty. Call it not being vain, or being blind. Perhaps if he smiled, maybe he'd see. Maybe the world would see.

Suddenly he yawned. Getting fed up with his pessimistic mood, and realized just how tired he really was, Naruto decided to quickly jump in the shower.

'_The faster I get this over with, the quicker I can sleep,'_ he thought.

* * *

'_Need more friction.' Pump. Faster. Faster. Harder. Fuck. Too slow. Not enough. Need…more. Not enough friction. Not enough heat. Never enough. Lick. Please. Kiss me. Fill me. I need more. Fuckmeintothewall. FASTER. Bite. HARDER. Pump. HOTTER. Fuck. NOW. Fuckme. MORE. Need more. Not enough. Hot. So hot. Burning._

_It's over already? No, it can't be over. I need more. That wasn't enough._

_Never._

_Enough._

_Again. Do me again. __**(1)**_

* * *

Naruto awoke startled and aroused under the warm water of shower. "That has **got** to stop," he proclaimed to no one in particular, "How am I supposed to stop thinking about Sasuke if stuff like _that_ keeps happening?" 

Naruto had begun to reach for his towel, but heard squeaks, and froze. _'Eh, they're probably just my own feet squeaking,'_ he thought. So he ignored the sounds and grabbed his towel to dry himself off.

Slipping on some boxers, Naruto tried to conjure up someone to think about in place of Sasuke, and then made his way to his futon. Deciding he was unable to find someone, Naruto slid under the covers and began to drift to sleep.

Before he completely fell slave to his exhaustion, he turned over and declared, "No one can replace Sasuke."

If he hadn't turned over, he would've seen that exact person standing in his doorway.

Soaking wet.

Need I say more?

* * *

Trying to be as quiet as possible with his footing---your shoes tend to squeak when you've been out in the rain---he arrived at the doorway to Naruto's room. Naruto's back was turned, so coincidently the blond didn't see him. Sasuke quickly dived to the left, to hide in the shadows outside the door, when Naruto walked to his futon. After waiting a few seconds, Sasuke peered into the room again. Had he looked any earlier, Naruto probably would've seen him. 

'_But then again, this is Naruto.'_ Hence probably being the keyword.

Luckily, said blond was busy turning onto his side, so he completely missed Sasuke.

'_I should be a ninja.' _Sasuke thought, but then completely dismissed the idea when he realized how impossible it was. **(2)**

Sasuke then began to make his way towards Naruto as to wake him.

"No one can replace Sasuke."

But stopped dead in his tracks.

At first, he had come to question Naruto about his behavior. But now, the whole plan changed. Yet the commencing would have to wait until the blue-eyed wonder was asleep.

* * *

After waiting for a total of three minutes, Sasuke was sure the blond was asleep (if the snoring was any indication). Still being the highly alert and aware Uchiha he was (let us bow down before thee), Sasuke took the precaution of tip-toeing to Naruto. 

_'Time for Plan A.'_

As soon as Sasuke reached the foot of Naruto's bed, he sat on the floor. Not quite sure if his plan would work, his being a Uchiha playing a role or not, Sasuke was a tad reluctant to go through with it. What if Naruto woke up? What then?

Sasuke shook his head, trying to stop his thoughts from running down their current track.

Leftover raindrops from Sasuke's hair landed on Naruto's face, effectively waking him up. _'Shit. Didn't see that one coming.'_

"Sas..uke?...Is that...you?" A small smile crept up Naruto's half-awake face.

_'Okaaaaay, time for a new plan.'_

"Uh, yeah. But this is a dream. I'm actually not here." But seeing Naruto's small smile droop a bit, he quickly added. "But you would like me to be, wouldn't you?"

_'How can he keep up a full conversation and **still** be asleep??'_

"Yeah..." Suddenly Naruto's smile turned into an all-out frown. "But you'd never come here, not after what I did."

"You never know, dobe. I may actually come one day." Feeling a dire need to get out before the sleepy idiot fully awoke, Sasuke did a little 'improvising'.

"Now go back to sleep." Sasuke leaned in and gave Naruto a soft peck. "You'll see me soon."

"Goodnigh'...Sas'ke..." There goes that snoring again.

Noting his cue, Sasuke quickly slipped out the blond's room and left the house, locking the door behind him.

**TBC**

* * *

Ok I know that last part was kind of bad, but I was rushing. I'm sorry. -Huggles- At least it's over with. 

(1) For those of you that couldn't figure it out, which might be most of you, he was having a dream in the shower. I don't want an early lemon because that would be...well too early. Sorry, forgive me pl0x.

(2) Ah, Sasuke, you have no idea. Did anyone else let out a small giggle on his behalf? I know I did.

_**Question(s) to excite you:**_ How the hell did Sasuke get into a locked house? Sheesh, **I** don't even know the answer to that yet. Or do I...?

**T**_o_**B**_e_**C**_ontinued_ for a reason!


	3. First Day of Hell

Hiiiiiii. Long time, no see my pretties! How have all of you been? I know one thing: You've been very patient. And I thank you. Here's the next chapter.

* * *

Naruto waited for the transit bus to come to a halt. Then he jumped out and walked across the campus to where he needed to be. _'Can't believe I had to take the bus. When I find at least one of them, I'm gonna beat them to a pulp! Well at least to Kyuubi I will, _she_ might be a little more trouble…'_ At the thought, he swallowed nervously and shuddered. He then began to make way to the center building.

After about seven minutes of straight walking, Naruto finally reached his destination. And froze right where he was.

"Naruto!"

_'Oh boy.'_

---XxX---

"Sakura, for the last time, hurry the FUCK up. My perfect attendance will NOT be tarnished because of you." He was getting sick of waiting for her.

"I'm so sorry Sasuke-kun, but my hair isn't cooperating with me! Please forgive me, my darling Sasuke-kun!" She called from her window on the second floor.

He winced. He hated this girl with every fiber of his being, and the only reason why he dated her was to uphold an image. _'A hetero image.'_ He added. So why was he here?

As he waited, he tried to think of an answer he couldn't find one.

He pulled out his cell phone and made a call.

When his cell phone was placed carefully back into the pocket inside his jacket, Sakura bounced happily down the stairs in front of him. "I'm ready, my dearest! How do I look?"

"Sakura, I've told you more than once, you do not have to pretty yourself up for me."

"Aw Sasuke-kun, you're so sweet." She giggled.

"No I mean I don't care what you look like." He was beginning to believe she wasn't grasping the point.

"My darling, flattery won't get you into my pants. Well at least not right now, Sasuke-kun." She said in a Silly-Me voice as she winked. Then she giggled some more.

"No Sakura, you don't get it." Yeah, she definitely wasn't getting it.

"Don't get what, Sasuke-sama-kun-dono?"

Another wince. This had to end. Now. "Sakura, I don't like you."

As her eye began to twitch, Sasuke almost got scared. Almost. "What did you say my love?"

"You heard me Sakura. We're through."

Her eye was twitching furiously now. "D-Don't be silly Sasuke-love! Now we should hurry or we'll be late to school."

"Nooooo. You're going to be late." Suddenly a sleek black car pulled up. "I have a ride." Sasuke opened the door wide enough that Sakura caught a glimpse of Itachi in the driver's seat. "Bye." Sasuke jumped in the car and slammed the door.

As soon as Sasuke's seat belt was on, the car zoomed off, leaving a confused and highly upset rosette bitc---erm…girl in its wake.

In the same aforementioned vehicle, a conversation ensued.

"Just because you want a more dramatic exit does not mean you slam my car door, little brother."

"Shut up Itachi."

---XxX---

"Naruto!"

_'Oh boy.'_ Looking around, Naruto tried to find who called him. But there were just too many people. _'It's almost like a concert.' _He thought.

Naruto walked around and tried to find someone he recognized, but to no avail.

"Whoa! The freshmen are huge this year!"

"Naruto-baka." Naruto looked to his left.

There was no one there.

"Shorty shorty two by four." Then he looked to his right, still no one.

"Behind you, you idiot!" He looked behind himself this time, determined to find out who called him.

Behind him was a tall and lean brunette. It was Kaori, his cousin. Some believed they were siblings because the resemblance between them was uncanny---aside from the fact that her boobs were quite large. Got a problem? Don't worry for she was already fixing it. The only thing she couldn't fix was her own problems…Not saying she has any but if the time came---You know what, forget it.

"I see someone's having some landscape issues." She grinned, an unusually long canine sticking out of her full lips.

"If you're trying to say I'm lost, that's not the case…At least not today. I was looking for you." Naruto pouted and she slung an arm around his shoulder as they began to walk in the direction of the lockers.

As they chatted while they walked, Naruto almost forgot the purpose of why exactly he was looking for her.

"WHERE WERE YOU THIS MORNING?" He moved away from her a few inches.

"What?" She played confused. "I was here. Duh."

"No, this morning."

"Baka, if you haven't noticed, it's still 7…" She checked her watch, "30."

"No no no. Kyuubi was supposed to drive us _both_ to school this morning, but you guys," He pointed at her accusingly, "LEFT ME BEHIND!"

"True. But since you didn't _get_ up, we _gave _up and left."

"So much for loyalty."

"What was that, _baka_?" She lifted the sleeve to her right arm, which was already in a fist prepared to strike. About Kaori: she was ridiculously strong. She had tried out for the spot of Tsunade the principal's intern, but we all know who won that fight. She had almost beat Sakura too, but the pink-haired girl had pulled a cheap stunt and pinned her. That was just another addition to her list of "Things I Hate About Sakura". When Sakura wanted something, she got it---Even if she had to cheat to get it.

"That's when I said 'It's not my fault your hair is pink and disgusting', and then she had the nerve to say…Hey, Naruto. Are you listening to me?" She began to snap her fingers a few timesin front of his face to capture his attention to no avail.

She lifted the bangs over his ear. "EARTH TO NARUTO." And screamed nice and loud.

"Huh? What happened?" He looked around, in a defensive stance.

"You weren't listening to me."

"Of course I was."

"Fine. Then refresh my memory as to what I was discussing with you so casually just now."

"Umm…"

"Thought so." She crossed her arms under her chest. Her arms just weren't long enough for 'across' to be comfortable **at all**. "Naruto, what's wrong?"

He sheepishly rubbed his hand behind his head, "Uh nothing. Why do you ask?"

"Well for one, I can just tell. Secondly, you weren't listening to me and you always listen to me. It's a known fact."

"…What are we talking about it?"

"Arrrgh! DAMMIT NARUTO!" There was a loud smack that echoed through the hall.

"OWWWW. Fuck the what was that for?!"

"Because you're not LISTENING TO ME!"

"FINE FINE! What?!"

"What's wrong Naruto?" She suddenly calmed and put down her open palm.

"It's nothing, really."

"NARUTO UZUMAKI! IF YOU DON"T TELL ME WHAT"S WRONG RIGHT NOW, I'LL---"

A loud "NARUTO!" was heard across the hall as a red and black blur rushed toward them. Naruto was saved.

"Hello, Kyuubi!" He welcomed his brother with open arms, his savior from the devil's wrath.

Kyuubi hugged Naruto against his chest and swung him back and forth like a teddy bear. "I heard a loud smack and I guessed Kaori was the one who caused it" He paused the swinging and took a deep breath. "Sooooo I figured you finally got here." He looked straight at Kaori, while Naruto tried to shove his way out of his brother's grip. "Did you check which homeroom you're in?"

"He's in Iruka's homeroom, with me. Actually he's in ALL my classes."

"I wonder how _that_ happened…" said the redhead.

Kaori's eye twitched. "What did you say?" Her fist was raised and aimed for the side of Kyuubi's head.

"NOTHING I SWEAR!" Kyuubi put up his hands in defense, in turn letting go of Naruto. "Please don't hurt me…"

She put her arm down. "You're lucky I like you."

The bell rang.

"Oh look at that! Saved by the bell! Bye guys!" Kyuubi dashed off, leaving behind a cloud of smoke.

Naruto took this as his cue to run also. "I think I'll go to my locker now… So bye!" But before Naruto could speed away, Kaori snatched his arm.

"Don't think for a second you're off the hook, I'll be talking to _you_ later. Plus, you don't even know where your locker _is_! And guess what? We're...LOCKER BUDDIES! Yours is right next to mine! Good ol' number 631 and 630, respectively of course." She began to walk off to her locker. But before she could make it halfway down the hall, she turned toward Naruto who was in the exact same spot she left him.

"By the way, Sasuke's locker isn't too far away. I thought I'd just let you know." She winked and continued to leave.

Thinking that maybe he could finally make his exit, Naruto turned in the opposite direction and walked away. It seemed as if he were walking for at least forty seconds before he found the lockers.

He walked down the hall counting in his head. His locker wasn't on that side, so he decided to check around the corner. But before he could find his locker, Naruto found something else.

_'Sasuke.'_

And as if reading Naruto's mind, Sasuke looked up from where he was kneeling in front of his own locker and straight into Naruto's eyes. They were as indifferent as ever, with just a hint of something Naruto couldn't quite place.

"Hello dobe."

* * *

Well that is Chapter 3 of my first baby's clone. I hope you enjoyed. Sorry it took so long. 


	4. Locker Buddies!

Well…there was Chapter 3...and here's Chapter 4!

**TheDarkestWhiteRose.**

* * *

"Hello dobe. We meet again." 

"W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Naruto said as pointed accusingly at Sasuke.

"My locker is right here, number 529. Yours is 531. Stop yelling."

"It is? I thought it was 530. Hmm...Wait, waitwaitwait! How did you know where my locker was?" _'I smell foul play.'_

"I didn't pay them to put me somewhere near you, if that's what you're thinking."

Suddenly Kaori interjected, "Sasuke's right. I paid them. By the way, you're in front of _my_ locker. Now move." Kaori shoved Naruto into Sasuke, who was up and ready to catch him. The hold was a bit tight if you ask Naruto.

Just then, things starting clicking and that light bulb called Naruto's brain finally began to work. He turned around in Sasuke's grasp to face his cousin.

"Wait, what do you mean YOUR locker?? That one's mine!"

"No, it's mine. Yours is right there, next to Sasuke's." She pointed at 530.

"Since when?!"

"Since now." She flashed a smile and got back to putting things inside her _new_ locker.

Tired of not having Naruto's attention, Sasuke spun him around while still maintaining a firm hold on the blonde.

"Ummm..." Naruto confusedly looked into Sasuke's eyes, something he knows better than to do.

"Dobe." Sasuke's eyelid began to droop as he aimed his mouth for Naruto's.

"Yes?" Naruto's eyelids started to feel heavy, but he didn't break the eye contact.

"Kiss me."

"Okay." Naruto's eyes were completely closed as he made way to Sasuke's mouth. But before there was contact made, Naruto's eyes shot open and he jumped out of Sasuke's arms.

"NO! You denied ME, remember?"

"I didn't reject you! YOU RAN AWAY! Then I had come to your house, but you were asleep." If you looked hard enough, you could see Sasuke slight pout.

"Wait. So that WASN'T a dream? Oh...Wait, YOU WERE IN MY HOUSE?"

Kaori seemed to interject, again. "Yeah, he was there. _I_ let him in."

"KAORI! Why'd you let him in?! You're supposed to be on MY side!"

"You looked so sad and he told me what happened, so I took matters into my own hands...again. Now if you don't mind, I'm late for History. So are you bitches."

"I'm late for History? Oh..." As he tried to walk, and couldn't, he realized Sasuke was still holding him...and he blushed furiously.

"TEME LET GO!" Totally ignoring him, Sasuke asked Kaori "So you saw?"

"Every single thing."

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS TALKING ABOUT? AND WHY WON'T YOU LET ME GO? I'M LATE!" Naruto sulked from lack of attention.

"So are you gonna help me?"

"You don't need help, he just needs a push. And that's working just fine as you can see."

Sasuke looked down at the blonde he was still holding bridal-style, and sure enough, he was beet red.

"TEME! Let me go NOW." Naruto tried wriggling out of Sasuke's grasp.

"Not until you give me a kiss." Sasuke smirked teasingly.

"N-No way in hell!" After Naruto punched Sasuke in the head and made a mad dash, Naruto got even redder, if possible.

"Now with him gone, I have no reason to be here anymore. Bye Sasuke." Kaori saluted him, stood at attention, and marched off.

"Why me?" Sasuke muttered to no one in particular.

"Because you're a Uchiha. That's just the way the world turns for us." Sasuke almost jumped ten feet in the air, almost.

"...You should really stop sneaking up on me like that."

"Why? It's too much fun. "Itachi grinned evilly. "Anyway, as I was saying: We always fall for the dense happy people. Oh yeah, you're late for History." He had no need to continue for Sasuke was already gone.

---XxX---

**HISTORY CLASS**

"Well, now that I know all your names, why don't---" Kakashi was interrupted by a loud thump beside the door, with a big _'Owww'_ erupting from where whatever had hit the wall, next to the window. It was Uzumaki.

Though he just looked bored, Kakashi was actually confused. "What the..."

Just then the blond distraction decided to carefully open the door as to not cause himself anymore harm. He burst into the room with all his orange-y sunshine and faced Kakashi in the best Superman pose he could conjure up. "SORRY I'M LATE KAKASH---I mean HATAKE-SENSEI!"

"Well, actually, you're not late. It's 7:59..."

Naruto looked at the clock. "Oh, well what do you know…" Naruto sweat-dropped Well um…this is awkward."

"It wasn't awkward until you said something Naruto." Sakura nosily butted in.

"Okay, umm...who are you?"

Sakura swiftly stood up and slammed her fists on her desk. "I'm Sakura you idiot!" She gave him the most evil stare she could muster.

"…What happened to your hair?"

"Naruto sit down already! Sakura you too!"

"But um…sensei, where do I sit?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe the chair with YOUR NAME ON IT."

"Gees, touchy touchy today aren't we Kakashi?"

"Dammit Naruto, sit or I'm giving you detention!"

"Oh yeah!" Naruto looked around and on every desk there was a name. He sweat-dropped again. He couldn't read all those names in time! So Naruto searched for an empty desk, Kakashi won't know the difference. Naruto's eyes met with Sasuke's once again that day. But behind Sasuke was an empty desk, which he assumed was his. He groaned. But next to the empty desk was Kaori, so Naruto groaned louder.

Getting impatient, Kakashi slung Naruto over his shoulder and placed him into the empty desk that Naruto had previously spotted. Then he crouched down so he could look Naruto in the eye. 'I'm letting you off the hook for today because you helped me talk to Umino-sensei. But next time, Naru-chan, it's detention okay?" Through his mask Kakashi smiled, patted Naruto's head, then the silver-haired man walked back to his desk and pulled out his favorite little orange book and began to read.

When he was comfortable, he looked up from the book and stared out into his class. "Okay everyone," He raised his left arm and flicked his wrist, "Do what you want. But stay in your seats."

Naruto grunted. "Is it 'Get Angry At Naruto' Day? And if it is, why didn't anyone tell me?!"

"Don't worry, dobe. I'll protect you." Sasuke turned in his chair and possessively wrapped his arms around the blond.

"No TEME! STOP ACTING WEIRD." Naruto flailed.

Sasuke snuggled against Naruto. "Aw my Naru-chan! So cute!"

"DAMMIT SASUKE NOT NOW!" Naruto tried shoving the brunette off but he wouldn't budge.

"Save it for later Uchiha." Kaori cut in.

"Fine. But don't worry dobe, you're not off the hook yet." Sasuke turned back around and read a book about martial arts.

---XxX---

Across the room, an angry rosette glared in envy. "Sasuke, you will be mine again, just you wait."

**TBC**

* * *

Well that's chapter four. I hope you liked it. (Yes I know it's short, I'm sorry) 

**TheDarkestWhiteRose.**


	5. Don't Get Your Hopes Up

Hi, everyone. I just wanted to tell you to not get your hopes up because this isn't a real chapter. This is an author's note, :) .

I just wanted to say "Summer's coming! Which means more freetime! For me! For YOU! For all except the adults that have to work! (I feel kind of bad for them...)"

So yes, back to the point. As soon as school ends, I will try my damnedest to bring my stories back up to par (Especially the WHGN Revision and Info-Tech. There really is no excuse for the Revision because it's just that: a revision. The chapters are basically already written).

Thank you all for sticking by me, those of you who actually are of course.

I hope I don't fail out of my school (I'm a poor student for I am lazy)... That right there is the reason why all stories are on hiatus until the summer.

Also to note, my friend wants to see some straight!Male Naruto Characters which really isn't my forte, but I owe her big so I'm going to try. BUT I HAVE NO IDEAS!!

So that may be coming this summer too. Maybe I can put random scraps of writing together and make a short story out of that...

This has turned into somewhat of a blog so I'm going to stop now.

Have a nice summer everyone. :)


End file.
